Show Stopper
by CarlenieBeanie
Summary: Felicity Wolfe is finally moving back with her dad. She's looking at working at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. What could happen when her father is in trouble and she comes the target of the russian mob?
1. Chapter 1 Moving

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down ..._

Felicity looked out the window as the plane disended. She grabbed her backpack and walked out into the airport. She passed luggage, grabbed her suitcase, and headed to the main entrance.

"Felicity? Felicity!" she turned to see her father Ryan jogging towards her, "Hey.."

"Hey." She smirked and was wrapped in a hug.

"Here, let me take your bags. The cars this way." Ryan grabbed her bags and walked towards a black hummer. A CSI hummer by the looks of it.

Felicity hopped into the passenger seat as her dad threw her luggage in the back. She watched as he climbed into the driver seat and started up the hummer.

"I'm glad your back. I've missed you. I really have."

"I've missed you too. I'm happy to be back home."

It was true. She was glad to be back in Miami. She'd missed it. She'd missed the sun, the beach, the heat, and she had missed her father. She had never understood how her mother had gotten custody of her. Her father had been her best friend while her mother could hardly car for a cat without exploding with anger.

"So how have you been lately? Your mother?" Ryan glanced over to her.

"I've been good. As good as you can be with mother around. Mom's been herself." she shrugged.

"I see."

"Yep. How about you? What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Just work."

"Ah."

"Mhm. Well, here we are." Ryan pulled into the driveway of a fairly large house.

"Wow. I see you've moved."

"Yeah." He chuckled, " I have."

Ryan retrieved Felicity's bags from the back of the car and followed her to the front door. He seat the luggage down as he unlocked the door. Felicity walked in. Almost in awe of the new house. She had never lived in something to nice.

"Your room is upstairs. Third one on the left. Here, I'll show you." Ryan lead his daughter upstairs.

Setting the baggage down on the floor of her room, Ryan wrapped Felicity in another hug. "I'll leave you to unpack. Dinner should be ready in a while."

"Okay.." and with that her dad left. She turned towards her new bedroom. One wall was almost completely windows. It overlooked the backyard, and a little further off, the beach.

The bedroom was amazing. She had no issue admitting that along with the fact that she would have no problem adjusting to this lifestyle. She faintly missed her mom, but she had missed her father more. She began hanging up clothes in her closet as the memories began coming back.

_"How stupid are you?! Seriously, how bad do you have to fuck up your own life!! I can't believe I gave birth to something so moronic." Felicity's mother screamed at her,"I knew I never should've hooked up with that idiot you call your father, all he left me with was you."_

_Felicity said nothing as the rant went on. She didn't understand why she was being yelled at. Of course there was never much reason when her mom went ballistic on her. Felicity couldn't see what was so bad about dropping a plate and ruining her dinner. But, as always, her mother didn't care. Her mom exploded in Felicity's face. Complaining about wasted food and how she never saw how Felicity would ever find a boyfriend, boys wanted to date cheerleaders, not figure skaters or hockey players..._

A soft knock on her door ripped Felicity from the flashback.

"Yes?"

"Dinners almost ready. I see you're almost done unpacking." Her dad smiled at her.

"Uhm yeah. I'll be down in a bit okay?"

"Mmkay." Her dad nodded as he shut the door behind him.

She loved her dad. He had been there for so much when she was little, before the divorce. Even when she lived in Minnesota she would often call up her dad and just talk when he was available. Felicity had been estatic when her mother told her that she was sending her to live with her dad.

As Felicity made her way to the dining room she passed by a framed photo collage in the hallway. The photos were of her and her dad, when she was little. Her and her dad at the beach, splashing in the waves. Her father and her at an ice cream shop. Her third birthday. One of her putting on a fishy face for the camera. And one of her on her fathers back, he was leaning towards the camera, she was laughing, her smile lighting up the photo. One thing was for sure, she hoped things could go back to the way they were before, when things were fun and happy.

"So... what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"My favorite." Felicity's face lit up with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Looking Forward

"No way!" Felicity looked at her dad in awe.

"Oh yeah," her dad nodded his head, "The guy was basically boiled alive in the pool."

"Thats nasty. So was, like, all of his skin gone and stuff?"

"Mmhmm. Nasty stuff."

Felicity's dad continued on with his work stories. He told her about the time he was shot in the eye with a nail gun, even showed her the scar that was on the side of his nose. These stories fascinated Felicity. She'd wanted to work in the lab as far back as she could remember. That was the reason she'd been taking online forensics college courses during high school.

"So.. what about you? Any stories from Minnesota? Any school stories?"

"Hmm. Did I ever tell you about the time Lizzie and Fallon duct taped me to a wall? During my surprise birthday party?"

"What? I never heard of this."

Felicity went rambling on with stories from middle and high school. Birthdays. Boyfriends. Well boyfriend. She'd really only gone out with one boy, Scott Ballard. She told him about the forensics courses she'd been taking. About her 3.98 GPA. Her dad told her continuously how strong she was and how smart she was. He was truly proud of her.

"So.. what courses have you taken in forensics?"

"Just basic lab work courses...why?"

"Well," her dad began to smile," we've got an open spot in the lab. It's just lab work right now. But, I bet if you continued working on stuff, got your weapons liscense, and continued taking classes. You could go out in the field. With me, Calleigh, Jessi, or Walter."

"Really?!? That'd be amazing!"

"Okay, I'll talk to Horatio tomorrow. Put in a good word or two for you. Speaking of tomorrow. I've got work. And it's already 11:30. I think I'm going to head to bed. Okay?"

Felicity couldn't stop grinning, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, being gripped into a warm hug, "I love you dad."

"I love you too Felicity. I'm so so happy your back. You belong here."

"I know dad, I know."


	3. Chapter 3 New Things

"Ra-Ra-Ah-Ah-Aaahha- Roma- Romama-Ga-Ga-Oh lala"

Felicity reached an arm out from under her pillow and pulled her cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?!" Her voice came muffled from beneathe the pillow.

"Felicity? Hey, you sound like you just woke up.." her dads voice came from the other end.

"I'm not even that far yet." she moaned.

"Lissy, it's noon, I was planning on possibly taking you out to eat?"

"Uhmm sure. I'll be ready in a few."

"Okay, could you.. possibly pick me up? I let Eric take my car."

"Okay. I'll call you when I leave the house. Urmm where are the keys?"

"They're on the little table by the front door. I have to go. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay. See you then." Felicity set down her blackberry and walked to her closet. She picked out a pair of jean short shorts, and a rose pink top.

Then she made her way to the bathroom. She straightened her hair fast and put on basic makeup. She grabbed her cell phone, walked down stairs to search for the keys. It didn't turn out to be much of a search. She grabbed the keys with a pink car ring.

"Uhm okay dad? Pink? Really?" She mumbled out loud to herself.

She walked into the garage and her keys clinked to the floor. In front of her was a 2004 BMW M3 cherry red. She squealed when she saw a note on it saying _for you. Love you Lissy. _She dipped down, grabbed her keys and hopped in. The top was already down so she waited for the garage door to close before heading for the lab.

* * *

Nobody was there to greet her at the front door when she walked into the lab. She made her way to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Ryan Wolfe?"

"Felicity?" Felicity turned at the call of her name to be met with a man she recognized right away.

"Horatio! Hey! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. And you?"

"I'm doing great. Actually here to pick up my dad for lunch."

"Your dad was talking to me about you. He said you were looking at working in the lab. So, are you?"

"Well yeah, I'd like to. I took a few college forensics classes." She shrugged.

"I see. Well I've taken it into consideration. And I talked to some people. We could use another lab worker.."

"Really?!" Felicity bit her lip after her childlike outburst.

Horatio simply chuckled, "Yes really. So when would you like to start?"

"Uhm. I don't know. When were you thinking?"

"Would possibly tomorrow be too early for you? I understand if you want to get settled first."

"Settling can be done with multitasking. I'd be happy to start tomorrow." She was grinning from ear to ear. She finally had her dream job.

"Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow-"

"Felicity, sorry I'm late we had a few things going on." her dad came walking up to her."

"Dad!! Thank you sooo much for the car!!"

Ryan smiled, "Well, I was going to give it to you sooner, but you were in Minnesota.."

"Thank you!! Oh yeah, I have some good news to."

"Oh really?" Ryan asked, looking in Horatio's direction, "And that is?"

"I start working here tomorrow!"

"Really? Sweet. Now I get to wake you up in the morning." Her dad said with a mischievious grin.

"Oh great."

"Well," Horatio started,"I'll leave you two to your lunch, see you later Ryan, see you tomorrow Felicity."

"See ya Horatio."

"See ya."


	4. Chapter 4 A Warning and a Meeting

_Hey all! Let me start off by apologizing for allowing myself to be so lazy when it comes to updates! I'm sorry this story hasn't been updated in an ice age and a half! I hope you are all still there, to make up for it, as far as I can tell this chapter is pretty huge haha well, let me say THANK YOU to all my reviewers, followers, and story alert-ers, you are all such awesome people I can't even begin to describe. All reviews on this story are greatly appreciated and I try to reply to most if not all of them :) So, without further adieu, enjoy!_

_-Carlene_

_..._

_"See ya Horatio."_

_"See ya." _

Felicity waved and headed off with her dad. "So, how's your day going so far?"

"Well, we've got a new case. It's pretty interesting."

"Oh? How so?" She looked to her dad as he started up her car.

"Well, it was a divorce party."

"Divorce party?"

"Yeah, this lady threw a party to celebrate her divorce, well, her friend did. Anyways, just as the celebration comes to the top, she's got the signed divorce papers, and out of nowhere, her now ex-husband falls through the gazebo that they'd been standing under."

"Woah, talk about scary."

"Yeah, very. Man I'm happy your mom didn't throw a party over our divorce, who knows if I'd still be around." Ryan chuckled, "But anyways, where do you wanna go?"

"Uhm, I don't know, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd decide."

"Well, I don't know. God, what a lovely pair we make. Uhm, how bout' this, flip a coin, heads we go to Celia's, tails we go to...Caffe Abbracci." She smiled, pulling a quarter from her wallet.

"Okay, sounds like a deal." He watched the coin fly up and felicity catch it.

"Caffe Abracci it is." She stated with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Okay, that it is. So how was your morning?"

"Good, woke up, got dressed."

"That's always a good thing."

"Shut up." She pushed his arm gently before going back to her story, "Woke up thanks to your phone call, got dressed, did my hair, makeup, the works, then drove here, nothing exciting."

"Sounds like a good first morning back." Ryan smiled.

"Sounds like a great first morning back. And it was, Horatio said I can start tomorrow, working in the lab."

"Yeah, and hey, you'll get to meet Kyle, he's working in the morgue for a while now."

"Kyle?"

"Yep, Kyle, he's H's son."

"Woah, H has a son? Weird."

"Yeah, and he's about your age. H has him working in the morgue to teach him a lesson. Kyle was caught speeding and Horatio wanted him to learn what the consequences could have been and such."

"Ah, yeah, well at least I won't be the only young person there."

"Only young person? Excuse me?"

"Well, you're getting up there dad." Felicity joked, unable to hide her laughter.

"Oh whatever." It was Ryans turn to push his daughter before pulling up to the cafe.

After they were seated at a table, Ryan folded his hands and looked at her.

"So, on a more serious topic, is there any boys I should be looking out for...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Boys? No, no trust me no boys here."

"Hm, I would think the boys would be all over you up there."

"Haha noooo I think mom would be mad if I ever had a boyfriend, probably would have a few choice words too..." She sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Eh, we can talk about that later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we can talk about it at home." She nodded slowly.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. So, how was finishing up school like?"

"It was fine, just high school basically. You were there for my graduation."

"Yeah, sitting through a list of names like that, kind of makes me regret giving you a last name that starts with a W."

"Yeah, it has its downfalls but I like the last name."

"I guess, but hey, I was just wondering, was it really your moms idea to send you back here? or did you just complain enough?"

"Well, I did complain an awful lot, but mom finally decided she was sending me back here, couldn't stand taking care of a teenager like me I guess.." She shrugged, taking a bite of her salad.

"Teenager like you? The way you always talked on the phone, you were little miss perfect running around doing school and figure skating and hockey..."

"Yeah, and track and volleyball... I know." She laughed.

"Exactly, so what did your mom have to complain about?"

"I have no clue, anything and everything she could think of. Me not being home enough, me being home too much, but hey, I said we could talk about this at home."

"Okay... Fine then..." He leaned closer to her, a small smirk on his face, "Be that way."

"Oh whatever, how bout you, what have you doing over the past eight years?"

"Well, besides work? Well, you know, the basics, clubbing, partying, being a normal rebel."

"Oh sure, such a rebel..." She shook her head.

"Yeah, that's a lie, mainly just hanging around the house, and working that's been about it."

"What? No girlfriends I should know about?"

"Not really, only one girl in my life." He sent her a small wink.

"Oh, I'm flattered, but seriously, you haven't had a girlfriend?"

"Just one really, her name was Erika, Erika Sikes."

"Sounds nice enough."

"Eh, you wouldn't think that after you met her. She was a loud mouth who actually got me in trouble at work."

"Seriously? Wow, you really know how to pick em' out don't you?" She laughed.

"Oh shut it, like you haven't had a bad boyfriend."

"Hey, just the one and he was a loser, so I guess we're one in the same." Felicity smirked.

"I guess, so anyways, you enjoying being back in Miami? Did you miss it?"

"Of course I'm happy to be back, and of course I missed it. I mean, I love Minnesota and all but Miami is home, for sure. I missed my old friends when mom and I moved."

"I'm sure you made new friends."

"Oh, I did, for sure but I still missed it, everyone wondered how I could not be tan yet be from Miami. It made no sense to them, I told em' that that's probably why Miami made me move."

"Eh, Miami didn't, you're mother did."

"True, true, but whatever, it happened, and now I'm back." She smiled, the conversation continued lightly between the two, catching up on the most recent of information, no heart to hearts but small conversation. Ryan eventually had to go back to work, so Felicity dropped him off and headed back home.

"Hmm... what to do.. what to do..." A corner of her lip turned up, looking around the house. She finally decided on a walk around the neighborhood, check things out. Grabbing her phone and some headphones she snatched the keys and locked the door before heading out.

_She told him she'd rather fix her makeup than fix what's going on.._

"but the problem keeps on callin' even with the cell phone gone.." She smirked, singing along. The neighborhood seemed nice, she noted the other houses being all quiet with the occasional family filled yard. This place was exponentially better than where she'd come from-

The sound of squealing tires suddenly came through her head phones, taking a second to register in her mind before she felt herself being pulled backwards. She couldn't scream but she found a way once she saw a yellow car fly right in front of her feet before she hit the ground.

"DUMBASS!" A husky voice screamed from over her head, Felicity turned her head to see the face of her savior. "Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"What? Y-Yeah I'm... I'm fine.." She shook her head as the boy helped her up.

"That asshole didn't hit you did he?"

"No, no..." Felicity shrugged, looking up into the boys blue eyes, "Thank you.."

"No problem... Uh, you're bleeding..." The boy grimaced, reaching to her neck.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine..." She sighed, "I'm Felicity... Wolfe.."

"Well, Felicity, my names Greg... Greg Briant I live down the street a ways."

"I do too, opposite direction."

"Really? Weird, you would think I would remember someone like you living so close by."

"I just moved in, yesterday, well, moved back in, with my dad." Felicity laughed, silenty biting her tongue for not being able to shut up.

"Oh, well, welcome to the neighborhood.." Greg smiled, waving his arms around.

"I guess..."

"Yeah.. well, are you sure you're okay? I mean, I'll give you a ride to the hospital or something, maybe you should just incase..."

"No, I'm fine, believe me... But thank you, again."

"No problem. So, do you want me to walk you home or something?"

"Uh... sure. That'd be great." Felicity smiled, turning and walking with Greg back to her house.

"Well, here we are, thanks again."

"No problem... I guess I'll see you around.."

"Yeah, see you around.." Felicity smirked, shutting the door, waiting for him to walk away before locking it behind her. Deciding she'd be better off simply finding something quiet to do, she headed upstairs to her room to get her computer. Brining it back down to the living room, she flopped onto the couch, flipping the television on and waiting for her computer to start. Scanning over the local news channels and finding nothing suitable she ended up on a cartoon network, turning her attention back to her computer, checking her email she saw that she had one from her mom, the subject line stating simply _We Need to Talk, Now._

"Whatever mom, if you wanna talk, you can call me, and even then we'll see.." She rolled her eyes, deciding to delete the message, going to facebook she saw that only a couple friends had bothered to send her anything even though she'd just moved across the country. Finding nothing of interest, she turned her eyes back to the TV, resting her eyes for a second but unable to control herself falling asleep.

...

"Alright, well, I'll see you later Calleigh."

"You get off already?" The blonde looked up to Ryan from the lit table.

"H said he wanted me to get home, make sure Felicity was ready for tomorrow."

"Oh, well, tell her I said hi and that I can't wait to meet her." Calleigh offered a genuined smile before Ryan exited the building, walking to his truck and heading home. Once he got there, he felt something was off, the door was cracked open slightly, but the screen behind it was shut. He thought maybe Felicity had left the door open, letting in some fresh air. Upon walking up to the screen door, he realized the screen had been sliced open, sending him into an immediate panic.

"Felicity?..." Ryan called out, "Felicity?" Ryan ran upstairs to her room, finding no presence of her, he looked over the entire second floor, his heart racing his mind running rampant, something finally caught his eye, a petite figure on the couch.

"Felicity!" Ryan breathed, running to the side of the couch, shaking her to no avail. "Hey, Felicity, get up..." He shook her once more, with no response. "Oh my God.." He shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no..." Ryan couldn't breathe, pushing his two fingers to her neck, he felt a slight pulse, "Hang in there Felicity."

He pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911. "Hello, this is Ryan Wolfe, I work in the crime lab, I need an ambulance immediately."

"What's wrong officer Wolfe?"

"My daughter, she, somebody broke in, I just got home and she's unconcious on the couch."

"Alright, emergency services are on their way."

"Okay, please hurry." Ryan hung up his phone, removing his jacket and wrapping it around her, that's when he noticed a small note.

_Pay Up, Now. __N_

Ryan reached for the note, recognizing the skull and crossbones as a russian mob symbol he quickly grabbed a tissue before picking it up. Running to find a small envelope, he tucked it away, making a mental note to analyze it in the lab.

"Felicity, everything is going to be okay..." He reached over, putting his hand to his daughters face, feeling a small amount of tears welling in his eyes as the sound of sirens made their way down his street.

...

Everything was blurry, the beeping noise was ear shattering. Her vision was hazy, but it was made clear she was in a hospital when she made out the figure of a nurse walking into the room.

"Ms. Wolfe? How are you feeling?" The nurse asked, lifting an eyelid to shine a small light into her eye.

Felicity couldn't do anything but move her head back and forth, a wave of nausea hitting her like a wall. She turned her head to a small pan and relieved her stomach of it's contents.

"Common side effect, Ms. Wolfe, do you know where you are?"

She still couldn't talk, every breath sent her into a another wave of nausea and dizziness, she managed to shake her head.

"Felicity, you're in South Miami Hospital, do you know what happened to you?"

Another shake of the head informed the nurse of all she needed to know.

"Is she awake?" Felicity could make out her dad's deep voice just outside the room.

"Ms. Wolfe?" The nurse turned back to her, but the edges were going black and she felt her eyes roll back.

"Ms. Wolfe!" The nurse went back to shining a light in her eye but she was gone again. She could feel her heart racing, every sense was tingling and she was seeing white, not black like the usual back of her eyelids. Everything went cool at once, until she felt a charge rush through her, a burning sensation coming from her chest, every muscle tensing then releasing before another charge was sent through her before everything returned to total blackness.

...

Her eyes fluttering open, she recognized the room, it was the same as before. Except she felt a burning on her chest. Her vision was exponentially clearer than the first time she'd woken up. Looking around, she recognized her dad standing in the hallway outside her room, talking to a doctor at the front desk.

She felt another roll of nausea come up, heaving slightly over the now clean pan next to her, she apparently drew attention to herself.

"Felicity?" Ryan walked into the room, being pushed lightly aside by the doctor who'd been at the front desk.

"Felicity? How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, once again shining that damn light into her eye.

"Sick..." She sighed, "Dizzy... not to mention my head hurts.." Her face turned into a grimace."

"Side effects.. Are you feeling alright? Are you alert?"

"Yeah, I guess..." She shrugged, her voice croaking.

"Alright, well, your father's here, contact me if you need anything." The doctor smiled at her, nodding at her dad before walking out of the room.

"Hey.." Ryan sighed, making his way to her bedside.

"Hey, what?... Why am I here...?" Felicity asked, seeing her dad's eyes go wide.

"What do you mean? Somebody broke into the house, Felicity, you were unconcious on the couch." Ryan explained, dragging a chair over and taking ahold of her hand.

"What? No, I... I went home after dropping you off at lunch..."

"Yeah, and what else happened..?"

"I.. I went for a walk, almost got hit by a damn car."

"What color was the car?"

"Yellow... Why does it matter?"

"Just a question, keep going." Ryan turned to messing with her knuckles.

"Well, this guy pulled me out of the way, Greg... Greg Briant.. but anyways, he walked me home and.. I locked the door behind me. I got my computer, came downstairs and watched some tv, then fell asleep on the couch... and.. I woke up here." She sighed, tossing her arms up lightly.

"This explains so much." Ryan shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once you got here, I got a small sample of your blood and send it to the lab after calling H. Your blood had chloroform in it." He looked up to her, her dark brown eyes swimming in confusion.

"What? Someone drugged me? Was anything stolen? My laptop was on the table."

"Your laptop is fine, nothing was taken."

"So... why drug me and steal nothing? Makes no sense."

"I don't know, nothing makes sense about this." Ryan lied, he knew the russian mob was sending this as a warning.

"Any updates on your case?"

"Which one?"

"The one.. with the lady and her divorce party?"

"Oh, the ladies son did it, figured out that the man that was killed was living two lives, with two different families. He had two kids, a daughter and a son, and guess who met at school and fell in love and is due to have a baby, in prison."

"Oh, wow... So wait, you're already on a new case?"

"Yep, a flight attendant fell out of a luggage carousel in an airport."

"Sounds.. interesting... how long have I been out?"

"Oh, I'd say a day maybe." Her dad nodded.

"A day? Chloroform usually just knocks a person out for a couple of hours!" She looked to her dad.

"Yeah, well, you were out for about four then you woke up..." Her dad nodded.

"And..?"

"And..?" He looked to her, she could see his face tensing against every emotion, leaving him almost deadpanned, "And, you woke up, and then you started seizing..." Her dad sighed, his voice beginning to quake, "And your heart stopped, they shocked you a couple of times until the rhythm came back."

Ryan looked up into her deep brown eyes, looking for anything, anything but the shock that they held.

"I thought I'd lost you, just when I got you back." His voice finally caved, he allowed a couple tears to fall before he wiped them away.

"I... I'm sorry..." Felicity shook her head.

...


	5. Chapter 5 On The Head Of A Pin

"Careful now!" Ryan grumbled, grabbing his daughter by the arm as she walked to the front door.

"I'm fine dad, no worries." She tried to wave him off, but ended up shaking her arm like a chicken wing under his grip.

"No, I will worry, okay? Now do you want to hang out down here or go rest in your room?"

"Couch is fine." She sighed as he walked her over and set her down.

"Okay, do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, dad, I'm okay." Felicity waved him off.

"Alright, I told H you won't be starting until Friday at least."

"Dad, it's Monday."

"Felicity, I can read a calendar."

"But what am I supposed to do for four days?" She whined, slumping against the couch.

"Relax, do what normal kids do when they get to stay home. Watch TV, play videogames-"

"You have videogames?"

"Sure do, xbox is in the entertainment center, in the cabinet under the TV."

"Hm, alright, but what if someone breaks in again?" She spoke fast, finally letting her underlying question out.

"They won't. I can tell you that." Ryan assured her, petting down her hair, "Now just relax. I'm going to go get dinner, what do you wish to have?"

"P.F. Changs?" She looked up at him.

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit. I'll lock the doors, anything happens, call me or H, okay?"

"Alright."

"Love you Lissy."

"Love you too dad." She smiled as he kissed her on top of her head before heading out the door.

...

"Alright, Ms. Wolfe, I'll be showing you around the lab today." A woman, Natalia, was walking steadily in front of Felicity, leading her to an elevator.

Once they were in, Natalie spoke again, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks. It wasn't anything big."

"Getting chloroformed in your sleep? That's pretty big, I know it tore your dad apart." Natalia stated bluntly, looking up to the lights indicating the floor they were on.

The bell finally dinged and the pair walked out onto the lab floor.

"Hey, Natalia... and you must be Felicity." A blonde woman with a southern accent walked up to them, she offered a hand to Felicity.

"Yes, I'm Felicity."

"I'm Calleigh, Calleigh Duquesne, nice to have you working with us, we could always use another Wolfe in the lab."

Felicity chuckled a bit, "I wouldn't be so sure of that.." She joked.

"Alright, well I'll see the two of you around, bye."

"Bye." Natalia and Felicity said in synch.

"Well, Ms. Wolfe," Natalia started off as they walked into a room with a light table, "your first case is a victim, who's still alive."

"Really?"

"Yep, she was stabbed by an intruder but everyone believes she's not going to make it, Delko's got the knife right now and we just started processing the blood."

"Okay, so we wait?"

"So we wait, feel free to look over any evidence so far." Natalia waved to the light table with photos of evidence and locations on it.

Felicity looked over the evidence, the bullet in the wall, the photos of blood drops next to said wall and other photos of the crime scene. She didn't even notice Natalia had left and came back.

"Well our results are in."

"Okay.."

"And the blood near the wall is indeed a match to the victim."

"Well, how does that happen? All of these photos show the blood a substantial distance away from where the victim was found. It doesn't make sense."

"Correctomundo, you're catching on fast Wolfe."

"But, what if the intruder slash attacker started walking out of the house with the knife? Tip down and dripping blood, it'd make the drops make sense."

"Wow, good call there Wolfe junior."

"Wolfe... junior?" Felicity started laughing.

"Well, we've gotta keep the two of you separate."

"How bout' you just call me Felicity, or Lissy."

"Sounds good Liss." The two shared a laugh before Natalia began walking out of the room.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, feel free to go scoure the lab if you wish, stay here, go to the dayroom, enjoy the view, take an extremely early lunch."

"Ha, I'll just go to the dayroom."

"I think I'll join ya on that one." Natalia offered the girl a smile as they walked out of the room.

...

"Well if it isn't two of my favorite ladies." Ryan grinned as he walked into the room, taking a seat across from Felicity and Natalia.

"Heyy, how goes the field?"

"Well, a dog just tried to eat me."

"Sounds interesting, dogs never really liked you did they?"

"No, not too much." Ryan smiled a crooked smile.

"We were just sitting here getting to know each other, quite a girl you got here Ryan."

"Oh, don't I know it."

"Well, it's about 1:30, what's anyone say to lunch?" Felicity asked, her brown curls bouncing as she stood.

"Sounds good, but I forgot mine at home." Ryan sighed.

"We can run and grab some."

"Eh, I've got to go check in with Calleigh on the case, her and Delko are probably back by now."

"Well, I'll run and grab my lunch, grab yours from home, Natalia, you want anything?"

"No, I brought my own, thank you though!"

"Alrighty, well I'll be back in a bit then." Felicity offered the two a small parting smile before heading out the doors.

...

Felicity took the liberty of taking one of the hummers out for a spin to get lunch. Listening to some music on the radio, she almost didn't notice it when she pulled up to the house.

It was just sitting in the spot where she was usually parked, a yellow BMW was parked, still running, but no one was inside. Felicity instinctively reached for her cell phone and dialed for her dad. She was trying to make a quick mental note of the license plate but something caught her eye. Felicity swore she saw somebody in the glass door of the house.

"Lissy?"

"Hey, dad, that yellow car that almost hit me before? It's parked in front of the house."

"Okay... Felicity listen to me, drive away, come straight back here. Don't do anything but drive back here."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, now hurry up."

Felicity slid her phone into the cupholder and put the car back into drive. She held her breath on the way back to the lab, but she made it, her dad was waiting outside, walking to her door before she was allowed out.

"Hey." He smiled, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey, dad," She sighed, nudging him a small space away, "What's going on?"

"What?"

"Well, first I'm almost hit by a car, then I'm chloroformed in my sleep on the couch, ended up in the hospital for a week, and now the same car that almost hit me is parked outside our house? And I swear I saw someone inside the house. What in the hell is going on here dad?"

"I don't know right now Liss, but when I do, you'll be the first to know."

"No, no. You've got that look in your eyes, and your forehead wrinkled. You know what's going on, now tell-"

"Hey Wolfe, gotta go talk to the vic in the hospital." Calleigh strutted from the office.

"Saved by the co-worker, tell me later, alright?" Felicity looked to her dad.

"Yes, I will, now get inside." Ryan nodded his head to the building, watching her every step until she was through the doors.

...

Ryan had successfully avoided the subject, at least until the case was over and he didn't return home one night. After unsuccessfully trying to reach Calleigh or Eric, Felicity gave up, deciding her dad would show up eventually.

Just to make sure he returned, Felicity slept on the couch only after attempting to stay up as late as she could.

...

"Lissy... Lissy up and at em'."

"Hm?" Felicity looked up into the dark brown eyes of her dad. "Dad! Where were you?"

"Oh down at Chino's, Calleigh, Eric and I went for a few drinks, nothing big. Now you got to get up."

"Fine, I'm up? See?" She jumped up from the couch, stretching from head to toe.

"Now let's get going, I found some fabric in that dog's teeth. H and Natalia are headed to the clothing designers right now, it was bullet proof cloth."

"Hm, sounds cool." She jogged upstairs and grabbed her clothes before running to the driveway and hopping in the car.

"Here we go!" Ryan sighed, pulling out onto the street.

Felicity stayed quiet until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dad, you've gotta tell me what's going on. Now."

"Liss, please I don't want to ta-"

"Don't tell me you don't want to talk about this right now, I'm not a child anymore dad, you can't just brush me off."

"Felicity, it's a long long story, it's late in the day, let's talk about it over dinner."

"Uh-huh, sure we will." She grumbled, turning to the window.

...

"Hey, Wolfe, you should come see this."

When both father and daughters heads turned Delko shook his head.

"Sorry, Wolfe senior, you should come see this."

"Okay, see you later Felicity."

"Bye dad."

Wolfe followed Delko into the room and automatically began flipping through pictures.

"Where'd you get these?"

"There was a paparazzi outside of that clothing designers place, taking pictures of H and Natalia."

"Hm."

Ryan flung through more pictures.

"Here's Zoe Bell with Natalia and Horatio, there's her mansion." He continued pushing photos up.

"Wait a minute, that's Patrick Gerrety, he reported a break in too."

"I think that's what we're going to find with most of the mansions in these photos."

"So Cameron West is casing houses. I don't know how that's connected with Megan Hamilton, she's hardly rich or famous."

"Yeah, neither do I, she's in none of these photos."

"See if you can find her."

Ryan scrolled through picture after picture, arriving at one with a familiar blonde riding horses with another man.

"Wait a minute, that's Calleigh."

"Oh yeah, who's that guy she's with?"

"Horse trainer from Bay Side Downton, remember the horse trainer that got shot in his luxury suite?"

"So Cameron West took pictures of a famous horse."

"Or the trainer. But hey, what's the date on that picture?"

"Uh, two months ago."

Delko nodded, staring at the screen.

"Alright, let's keep looking." Ryan shrugged a bit. "Looks like you've got some competition."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Eric, I see how you and Calleigh ignore each other at crime scenes."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, whatever man."

Ryan noticed his face in the picture behind Calleighs.

"Wait a minute, he's not just taking pictures of Calleigh, he's taking pictures of all of us."

"And he's been keeping up, isn't that Felicity?" Delko pulled forward a photo.

"Yeah, that was taken yesterday."

Ryan was trying his best not to start hyperventilating, he knew what this meant. He kept his cool and stared down at the touch screen as Delko left. He made sure his co-worker was gone before reaching for his phone.

"Mister Wolfe, how are you?"

"You listen to me, you leave my daughter out of this."

"Well well, getting pushy are we?" A thick Russian accent came through the other end.

"Yes, you or any of your guys touch one hair on her head, and you're going down for life."

"We'll see about that mister Wolfe, we'll see." There was a chuckle and then the phone went silent.

"Gah!" Ryan shouted, slamming his phone onto the table.

...

Felicity was put to work doing all the boring jobs as the new girl. It wasn't until later in the day when her dad invited her to go with him and Natalia to talk to the trainer that she found some excitement in her job.

"So this guy has been the trainer of all the people who's houses have been broken into?"

"Yes ma'am." Natalia stated, looking through a file folder on her lap.

When the group reached the apartment building where the trainer stayed, they noticed their man being loaded onto an ambulance. Ryan and Natalia approached and began loading questions onto the guy, Natalia lifted the mans bandage and even Felicity could see what was wrong, the directionality of the knife wound was downward. The loser had stabbed himself.

"Those knife wounds are pretty shallow, I'd almost say hesitant."

"Yeah pretty hesitant." Ryan nodded.

"What does that mean?" The man on a gourney asked.

"It means, you're a moron. And you stabbed yourself."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to avoid being arrested but now you're just going to delay being arrested, see how that works? What I'm going to do is accompany mister Ramirez to the hospital, get him all patched up and then take him back to MDPD."

"Perfect." Natalia smiled, turning back towards the car, "Wolfe junio- I mean Liss, you can drive."

"Alrighty then." Felicity jumped in the driver seat, following the ambulance out to the city streets.

...

"Hey Wolfe, think you could run some stuff for me?" Jason, another new-ish lab tech entered the room.

"Yeah sure, just set the stuff down there, what are you looking for?"

"Chemical trace on a scarf that was used to gag a woman."

"Okay, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you!" Jason waved, walking out the door.

Felicity sighed, looking at the table in front of her, she was supposed to process what seemed like five billion things by the end of the day.

"Well, better get to work."

...

After a long day, hearing about the shooting of Megan Hamilton's attacker, and seeing that the case was now closed, Felicity headed for home.

"Hey, Delko, have you seen my dad?"

"I think he was heading back to the Hamilton house to take the tape down and stuff, why, need a ride home?"

"No, just wondering, thanks."

Felicity walked to their car and drove herself home. She ate dinner and not long after, fell asleep, not even noticing that her dad didn't return home that night.

...

Everything was beginning to become blurry, punch after punch to the face was soon to render Ryan unconscious. The man in front of him kept bringing up questions to cases, even to the most recent case. He brought up Cameron West and Tony Ramirez, even Sergey. Each time Ryan didn't answer he punched him, pulled out a tooth or brought up how bad it would be for something horrible to befall his co-workers, or worse, his daughter.

"GO TO HELL!"

Ryan offered to pay the man, offered his car, offered his credit cards, but the man wouldn't take it.

"It's too late now."

"So what? Are you going to kill me?"

"No, it would be a waste of your unique skills. There's a certain robbery homicide, I want it to go away."

...

Ryan stumbled home, walking to his bathroom to see a note on the mirror;

_Went to go get breakfast, be back in a bit. Love you, Lissy._

Ryan knew he had to clean himself up, both for work and so his daughter wouldn't see him in his deplorable state. He knew he had to get ahold of Felicity, make sure they hadn't gotten to her. After a short phone call, he began to clean himself up.

...

"Hey dad, I grabbe you a coffee and an onion bagel with cream cheese." Felicity smiled, dropping the bag on the kitchen counter, "So what, did you go out for drinks last night? Work late on that sniper with Delko and H?"

"I worked on that sniper case, found the place where the shots came from, but that was about it." Ryan grumbled.

"You look tired, why not take the day off?"

"I can't, got a new case to work on." Ryan grinned, making sure that he didn't show his teeth, before taking a drink of coffee.

"Alright, well let's get going then!"

The two arrived at a large skyscraper, "Apparently some business man was shot at his desk, robbed, and the attacker was able to escape." Felicity sighed, "Such great security in the world."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ryan chuckled.

Throughout the whole morning, he was sure to keep a close eye on her, always keeping her within range. It was only until he went to the bathroom and came back did he notice her gone.

"Hey, Eric, where's Felicity?"

"She went back downstairs, she forgot something in the hummer. She's a big girl Ryan, she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I was just wondering."

...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Felicity mumbled to herself, making her way to the hummer, she flipped open the back hatch, looking for her small flashlight, she caught a glimpse of it near the back seat. She crawled in only to have the hatch slammed behind her.

"What? Hey!" She crawled toward the hatch only to have a plastic bag wrapped tightly around her face.

She couldn't breathe, she was panicking, trying to scream as the world began tunneling out and she finally fell unconsious in the back of the vehicle.

...

Ryan was freaking out on the inside, Felicity still hadn't come back to the room and she wasn't answering her phone, it kept going straight to voicemail.

"Ryan, I'm sure she forgot whatever it is at home, or she's looking around the building itself for evidence." Eric rolled his eyes watching the man dial the same number over again.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He sighed, and ended the call, he knew they had her, but he just had to do the job he was assigned, and he'd get her back.

...

"Such a pretty pretty girl, too bad your father is such a screw up."

"He's not... a screw up..." Felicity panted, they had the room set up like a sauna, a bathtub was nearby where they'd dumped her in to wake her up, almost drowning her in the process.

"Oh ho, yes he is my dear, or why would you be in this situation?" The man grabbed at her hair, tugging it forcefully backwards so she looked up to him, "You know, we could make the best out of this situation." The man grabbed her hand and pushed it against his groin.

"You sick fuck, never in a million years..." She growled.

"Now, are you really the one to decide that fact?" The man laughed, shoving her to the floor and kicking her until the world turned black once more.

...

"You have one of my men at your station, now get him out of there." The man on the phone spoke slowly, maniacly.

"I'll try my best."

"I figured you could use a little motivation, check your phone." And with that, the man hung up.

Ryan saw a new video message pop up.

The sight made him furious, yet at the same time it ripped his heart out.

His beautiful baby girl sat tied to a chair, crying with a gag in her mouth as a knife danced around her face.

"Time is almost up mister Wolfe."

Then his screen turned black.

He knew he had to get this man out of here. But Wolfe's behavior was strange to his co-workers, it was strange to his boss as well.

It wasn't until a phone call from Minnesota to one Horatio Caine, that Wolfe's behavior was put into context.

...

Felicity was beginning to enjoy the darkness, like rest only deeper. She seemed to be dreaming, seeing memories played in front of her of when she was little. Her dad and her in the hot tub at the house, her seventh birthday party, coming home, getting her car, but then it was gone and she was forced back into reality.

"Oh, pretty girls awake, care to tell us anything now miss Wolfe? Or are you as useless as your father?"

"I don't know about anyhing your speaking of."

"Oh, but I think you do my darling."

"I'm not your darling."

"Now now, is that anyway to speak to a man?"

"No, but I'm not speaking to a man, now am I?"

"Now you listen to me, little girl," He pulled the girls head back, listening to her neck pop as he did so, "You tell me, where your father keeps his money." He began twisting a knife tip into her shoulder blade, "Or this will end badly."

"I don't know, I swear, I just returned to Miami."

"We know, we know. Too bad you're not telling me anything."

"How can I tell you if I don't kn-" A bloodcurdling scream erupted from the girl as what felt like a whip tore through her skin and flesh of her back. She couldn't get another word out before it tore at her again.

The world turned white, hot, searing pain was all she could think of. They whipped her three more times before she couldn't stand it and the world switched colors from black to white.

...

Horatio approached his employee in the day room, his mind racing with questions.

"I think it's time to begin explaining mister Wolfe."

"Look, yesterday, I was taken by the Russian Mob, the hummer had a flat, it was all a set-up, I should've known..." Ryan almost started breaking down, but after he explained his hellish afternoon, he explained his behavior.

"They told me to start covering up this case for them, or they'd get Felicity. Obviously I didn't do my job well enough."

"Have you spoken to Felicity?"

"No, but they sent me this." Ryan was quick to show his boss the video of his little girl in the hell hole he'd put her in. "Now, I analyzed a piece of my shirt, it was sucrose, calcium phosphate. Do you know how many suger refineries there are in southern Florida?"

"You subverted an investigation."

"No, I slowed it down, and once Felicity comes back, I will face every review board out there. Horatio, they have my little girl, they're watching my every move."

Horatio simply nodded.

"Okay," Ryan shifted his weight once more, "What about Felicity?"

"We'll find her mister Wolfe, I need you to bring your shirt in, I'm sure there are other indicators on it. Have Natalia come in, nobody else, and have her process it. Okay?"

"Okay." And with that, Ryan did as he was told. He got the shirt, brought it back, then went on to business of covering up the crime.

He walked down to the ballistics lab where Calleigh described the evidence on the jacket.

"Somebody wiped the GSR onto Ben."

"Maybe the suspect wiped it on his own jacket." Ryan mumbled, making sure to touch the jacket.

"Don't touch that! Drop it!" Calleigh demanded, "You're not wearing gloves."

"I know... that was just a weird mistake."

"You are one of the most meticulous people I've worked with. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I made a mistake." Ryan said honestly.

"You don't make mistakes. You certainly don't make mistakes like that. You know Ryan, I think you're acting like the way you acted when you were gambling."

"I'm not gambling."

"Alright, but I want you to know. With all we've been through, if there's something bothering you, if there is anything bothering you, you don't have to keep it a secret from me."

"I'm not keeping anything a secret." He stated bluntly, but inside he was screaming to just unload what all was going on to her. But he simply turned and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Delko asked Calleigh after Ryan walked out.

"I don't know..." Calleigh shrugged, and turned back to the jacket.

...

Once Horatio found a calm moment, he called the building front desk where the man had been shot and asked for their security camera footage. After watching through it, he found the clip of Felicity exiting the building. He watched a white van back up to the hummer and the man slam the hatch behind the girl. He then watched the men push her body from the hummer into the van and drive off, but not before leaving behind a liscense plate number.

A quick search lead him to the Sweet Keys sugar refinery, everything seemed to fit and he began making calls.

Horatio came solo to the building, entering with a gun drawn and simply stood, listening for any noise.

A man with a large rifle jumped out from behind a wall and shot at him, but Horatio was able to take him out. Only then did he hear the group upstairs. He heard Felicity scream then a thud.

...

Ryan was waiting in the lab's lobby when his phone rang.

"I thought we had a deal." The man's voice on the other end was cold and unfeeling.

"Listen, your man's free, the other guy has the money."

"Who says I only have two guys?"

"Listen you've got to give me all the information, I can fix any situation you want, but you've got to give me the information, alright? Now, who's the other guy?"

"It's too late. You must deal with the consequences."

"No, no, no, no, you listen to me, I have done everything you've asked, I've done _everything. _

"No you haven't mister Wolfe."

"Just tell me what you want me to do." Ryan begged.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. The deals off. Time to say goodbye to your precious daughter."

Ryan heard a gurgling, then a scream before another splash, then he heard a gun cocking.

"Dad, please..." The plea broke his racing heart, the only thing he felt he could do was scream.

"No, NO, NO, NO!"

Then he heard the gunshot, everything went blank, the world froze. He just heard his daughter being killed, all because of him. But then he heard shuffling, someone else was moving in the room with the phone.

"Felicity!" He noticed Horatio's voice on the other end of the line.

...

"911 dispatch, what is your emergency?"

"This is agent Horatio Caine, I'm on the way to the hospital as we speak, I'm with a drowning victim."

"Agent Horatio, we have emergency crew waiting for your arrival."

He flipped his phone shut, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Felicity, you've got to stay with us darling, just a little bit longer."

...

_Phew, that was sure a long chapter, but it's gotten a lot out of the way, sorry a ton of it was rushed, but all in all I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and we'll see what happens next! Ciao!_

_-Carlene_


End file.
